


Have You Read This?

by zouge_tori



Series: The End Pamphlet/Affairs AU [1]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Affairs, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Other, hurt little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: Amalgamate always knew that Hehena would never be satisfied. And by God does xe hope he is satisfied.





	Have You Read This?

Amalgamate walked toward the news stand when he froze when he spotted the headline: HEHENA’S SECRET AFFAIR? Snatching it up, he then gave the newsstand owner some money and then walked off, too distracted by the article to notice the sympathetic look the owner gave him, obviously aware of what was printed on the front page. Trembling with a mix of horror and disbelief, Amalgamate sat down on the curb as he started to read the article.

“This is a true letter by Experiment 627, or more commonly known as Hehena. Nosy, Snafu, and I had confronted him about suspicious checks to Dark End, which we had thought were just buying illegal items from zim. However, Hehena, in a way to defend himself, showed the three of us a letter that had been sent to him. To summarize what the letter said, Dark End had asked for multiple checks of money to keep quiet about the affair with zis significant other, Twang. So, without further ado, here is Hehena's confession to what he did with Dark End and Twang.” Shush's portion of the article read.

Despair and hopelessness wash over Amalgamate as xe desperately hoped that it was just a case of miscommunication or something other than Hehena cheating on xim. But, deep down, xe knew that it was true.

"Nosy, Snafu, and Shush have recently confronted me about using illegally obtained funds to buy banned items from Dark End. However, in reality, I was paying zim to keep quiet about my affair with zis significant other, Twang. I had been meeting frequently with vim at my house for personal reasons that you could probably gather. Amalgamate was on a trip with Artemis to Honolulu because Artemis was ill and I could not go with them due to having too much work on my plate." Hehena's portion of the article read.

 

There was more writing that Hehena did but Amalgamate couldn't bear to read it. Anger overrided the despair as he tore up the magazine and threw it away. As he was storming through the town, many experiments and even some humans whispered their apologies for what Hehena did but they all fell on deaf ears. Soon, his fast walking broke into full out running, trying to get away from the sympathetic looks and apologies. Amalgamate eventually reached his house, where he fumbled to unlock the door before slamming it behind him and shakily locked it. Only then did he allow himself to break down sobbing, sliding down the door and curling up with xis knees pulled up to his chest.

At some point, Artemis came up to xim and snuggled up to xim, obviously sensing their owner's distress. The black and white cat even got to the point where they were loudly meowing and pawing at xis face, obviously trying to cheer him up, which surprisingly worked. After his tears were all dry, Amalgamate got up and shakily went up to xis room, Artemis following by xis side and practically nudging xim forward. However, when xe entered xis room, Amalgamate saw something that made xim freeze in xis tracks. 

On xis desk was a picture of Amalgamate and Hehena smiling goofily at the camera with xim giving him bunny ears. In a burst of rage, the green experiment swept the framed photo off the desk and dropped it into the garbage bin, satisfied by the loud crack that came from it fracturing. Tears blurred xis vision as xe flopped down onto xis bed. Artemis jumped up onto the bed and curled up in Amalgamate's arms. The green experiment soon fell asleep to Artemis's comforting purring.

When Amalgamate woke up the next morning, Aren decided to take control, as she had decided that it would be best for the calmest out of them to try to approach the day and, possibly, Hehena. However, she didn't get up until she felt something softly tapping her from under her covers. She peeked her head out to see Artemis staring at her.

“What is it, Artemis?” Aren murmured, sitting up and pushing back the covers.

The black-and-white cat meowed before jumping off the bed and waiting for her at the doorway. Sighing, the normally cheerful personality slipped out of bed and followed the cat. As she followed, Aren noticed that someone was loudly knocking on the door, which is probably what Artemis roused her to take care of. Her suspicion was confirmed when the cat sat a few feet away from the door and looked at her expectantly. With another sigh, she unlocked the door and opened it. Aren nearly slammed it shut again because of who she saw.

Standing on the porch, looking very uncomfortable and guilty, was none other than Hehena, the source of her horrible mood. The red experiment's face immediately brightened and seemed relieved when he saw it was her. He then stepped forward and held out his arms to hug her. The green experiment reluctantly opened her arms to reciprocate and hugged him.

“Thank god you’re here. I was hoping to tell you why I told them what I did.” Hehena sighed happily, obviously referring to the article.

Anger blazed inside of her as she shoved him away, cold fury and disgust filling her eyes as Drake took over. It noted that Hehena visibly paled at seeing who was now in control. Drake stepped back into the security of the home and grabbed Kai's cane and pointed it at Hehena.

"We're not here for you." It stated coldly, not even wincing at how hurt and upset Hehena looked.

"We know Origin like we know our own minds. You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!" Drake shouted, hands curled into tight fists and its whole body shaking.

"Forget whatever we used to fucking think of you! None of us are on your fucking side; we're all on his side! We all knew that you would never be fucking satisfied! God, we hope that you're fucking satisfied!" Kai shouted as he took over, tears rolling down his face as he shoved Hehena harshly, causing him to fall onto his ass.

Kai slammed the door shut and locked the door, ignoring Hehena’s knocking. More tears spilled out as he started to laugh, feeling bittersweet about the fact that he had been right. Artemis came up to him, meowing in confusion as he headbutted him.

A thought suddenly pierced his cloudy mind like an arrow. He got up and started to gather all of Hehena’s belongings in a garbage bag. Much to his surprise and despair, there were a lot more items than he remembered. Slight guilt filled him as well as very strong bitterness filled him as he remembered how he got each item and the feelings associated with each one.

After he had gathered all of them, he took a notecard, wrote a small note on it, and then taped it to the bag. Kai then opened the door, which he was surprised to see that Hehena was still there. Coldly, he dumped the trash bag at Hehena’s feet as he brandished his cane at him.

“Leave. You’re no longer welcome here.” he hissed.

Hehena looked like he was going to say something but was cut off by Kai promptly slamming the door in his face. As Kai walked away, he paused, debating whether or not he should let him in. But, with shoulders slumped in defeat, he decided not to.

The relationship was over.


End file.
